The Myth of Finger Prints
by bLaCk ReBeL mOtOr CyClE
Summary: A new end for The Goblet of Fire. Harry and Sirius get the chance they have always wanted … but as per usual! things ain't running smoothly. No slash RR
1. The Consolation Prize

**BlAcK rEbEl MoToR cYcLe **

**The Myth of Finger Prints**

**All characters J.K Rowling blah blah blah. Ok, this is just a version of the end of Goblet of Fire that I wrote. It is not simply a "Harry and Sirius bonding" fic and I am not going to make it slash by making Sirius nice all the time (as ppl do...!). I reckon he's ok as is...with a bit of attitude and (dare I say it) problems in the old "relationship" department!! **

**Basically, in the confusion after Voldemort's return, Dumbledor has to get folks out of Hogwarts pronto – and that means Harry too! Harry and Sirius get the chance they have always wanted ...but something is seriously wrong with Harry...**

**Just see what you think ;) **

**1.The Consolation Prize**

"Sirius," said Dumbledor quietly, "you realise, of course, that I will be forced to send the students home?"

"I'll take him." Sirius had replied before Dumbledor had even finished. Harry tried in vain to get up from his chair; sleep was overcoming him and Sirius caught him around the chest as he swayed. Dumbledor frowned as he looked between them.

"He will have to return to his relatives in time."

"Yes but..." Sirius glanced at Harry, whom he was still supporting, and then appealingly back to the headmaster. "Look, he needs to...I need to know he's alright. You know he'll be okay with me!"

Harry, hearing all this at a distance, falling inside the darkness of his own thoughts, could only manage a muttered, "I wanna go with Sirius." He felt a brief, yet immense, sense of relief when he saw Dumbledor smile slightly and nod.

Dumbledor looked briefly out of his window before turning back to Sirius. "Very well then. If you would be so kind as to alert Arrabella Fig, Remus Lupin...well, the old crowd?"

Sirius nodded.

"Lay low at Lupin's for a while, until I come. And Sirius," he glanced at Harry and smiled slightly, "I needn't say it but, the utmost caution...for both of you."

Harry saw Sirius nod and frown slightly before sleep took him. Someone strong was half dragging, half carrying him towards Dumbledore's fire place. A man's voice shouted something and they were wrapped in warmth, burning and safe and terrifying...

Warmth. It was all around Harry as he woke, which meant he couldn't quite wake up at all. Opening his eyes only revealed an unfamiliar ceiling, one which he was too comfortable and groggy to investigate. Instead he lay, still and quiet, not quite in or out of dreams and listened to a conversation washing over him.

It was only after several minutes his senses began to return, however even this seemed a slow and painful process; he realized, though he had known it all along, that he was laying down rather awkwardly on something uncomfortable and was covered in layers of thick blanket. He tried to move and immediately felt immense exhaustion; every part of him seemed to be aching, completely paralyzed. And there was pain – pain dully burning into him from his leg, his arm, his chest and his forehead...

Harry lay for a moment and listened to his own breathing which was steadily becoming quicker. The pain grew intense in his forehead. Had he just witnessed Voldemort's return? Voldemort was...

Harry jumped up and immediately his leg collapsed under him. He let out a small yell which, though he did not notice, caused the voices (and their distant conversation) to cease abruptly. Although he saw now, on the floor and unable to move as he was, that he was in a small living room, that he had been lying on a sofa, Harry's mind was on more pressing matters; Lord Voldemort has returned! He, Harry, had dueled with him! Did any one know? An old man's face swam in and out of his vision. "Yes," he thought suddenly, "Dumbledor, I told Dumbledor." He felt relief swim through his veins. Relief?

Flashback

"I wanna go with Sirius."

Flash back

Someone was shouting these words at him, yelling! "I wanna go with Sirius! I..."

"It's ok Harry, it's alright! I'm here!"

Harry stopped struggling and opened his eyes; it was as if he was seeing clearly for the first time in years. There was a man standing over him with long, matted black hair, his face pale and panic in his eyes. And it was all coming back and making sense. The Triwizard, the grave yard, Voldemort and Dumbledor and Lupin's and...  
"Sirius."

Sirius smiled slightly. "Alright?"

"Yeah...yeah I think so." He tried to get up and fell back again, hitting the ground in frustration.

"It's ok," said Sirius quickly, pulling him back onto the sofa, "I've got you. Just...lay down again. You're tired and you're probably just..."

"What Sirius is trying to say is you're bound to feel exhausted!" This came from a voice in the doorway and Harry strained himself to see Remus Lupin approaching them. He took a seat in a chair opposite Sirius.

"Professor Lupin," Harry confirmed, "hi!"

Lupin smiled. "How _are_ you feeling?" Harry wasn't sure how to answer.

"I'm alright," he lied, "just really..."

"Like you've just dueled with Voldemort?" Lupin glanced at Sirius but Harry attempted a grin.

"Well...yeah. Basically." He tried to sit up properly but his Godfather pushed him back again.

"And people who just dueled with Voldemort are allowed to lie down for a minute."

Someone was laughing and Harry wasn't even sure whether it was him or not. His vision was failing him again and as Sirius pushed him down, Harry didn't even try to stop it, he just sank further in the warmth of the voice. But then the laughter changed; it was high and cold and it had just killed Cedric Diggory.


	2. Second Opinion

**Ok guys, so here's chapter 2... I had to bring Snapey in cos I love him so much...yeh rite !! Lol**

**Here goes nothing...**

**Second Opinion**

Harry had no way of measuring the expanse of time he found before him and although it felt like years that he lay there, barley conscious and simply breathing, for all he knew it could have been mere seconds. Most of this time his mind felt exhausted, confused and unable to think; his body no longer felt, it was simply a dull but constant pain his brain couldn't place. The voices around him seemed never to stop whispering, probing him though he could barley hear them...

"Didn't Dumbledor say he'd be back by now?" Sirius walked away from his Godson and stood opposite Remus Lupin in the hallway.

"Yes, well I suppose Snape must be quite hard to track down these days..."

"And Harry can't contend with orders from Voldemort," Sirius snapped as they exchanged a dark look.

"Look, Sirius...if Dumbledor thinks Harry's been poisoned in some way then Snape's the best man for the..."

"Poisoned? Cursed? Dumbledor doesn't have a clue and you know it!"

Lupin glanced into the living room, frowning slightly. "Harry will pull through...he's..."

"HE'S DYING!"

There was a stunned silence where Sirius and Lupin starred at each other. It was Sirius who looked away first.

"And if I've..."

Lupin cut him short: "Look, Sirius, perhaps Snape will..."

They were interrupted by a sudden cracking noise in the fire place which within seconds was explained by the appearance of Severus Snape. Once mutinous glares had been exchanged by all it was down to business.

"So...where's Potter?"

With a glance at Sirius' still bitter face Lupin answered swiftly: "Through here." He led Snape through to the living room where Harry was laying, apparently still asleep on the sofa. Sirius followed moodily.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked roughly.

Snape turned, an odd look on his face; "Black, surely even you can see that your dear Godson is a little...off colour?"

Sirius started forwarded but Lupin's hand came between them. "Let's just concentrate on Harry ok?"

Sirius subsided, breathing heavily as Snape knelt beside Harry, taping him sharply on the head! After a few moments, Snape, looking thoroughly, annoyed had backed off. "Well wake him up Black," he snapped irritably. Sirius didn't move for a moment. He made as if to speak but after a sharp look from Lupin walked over and, in turn, knelt next to the sofa and Harry.

"Harry, wake up."

As Harry heard Sirius' voice above him, he felt himself being shaken in conciseness, it was as if lights were going on in his head again. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but with great effort, he managed to open his eyes.

"Alright?" He managed

Sirius frowned at him. "Harry...look," he was practically whispering, "you're not going to like this but..."

"OUT OF MY WAY BLACK! I HAVE NOT GOT ALL DAY!"

Harry's heart almost stopped; whatever had he done to deserve this? He sunk back down beneath his blankets as a blurred figure loomed above him and decided to give up on vision for the time being.

"Not you!"

Harry thought he heard Sirius laugh but Snape's voice, unquestionable and terrifying was cold as ever. "I'm afraid so Potter. Professor Dumbledor has asked me to come and find out what's the matter with you..."

"The matter with..."

"You. Yes." Above him, though Harry couldn't see it, he knew the trade mark sneer was forming on Snape's pallid face. The dead silence around them, told him Lupin was holding Sirius back.

"So," continued Snape, "I must ask...are you in any particular pain, Potter?"

Harry considered; his whole body still felt dull and aching, though the throbbing in his head still acute as ever. However, before he could even begin to form an answer, Snape had spoken again.

"You were hit by a curse?"

Harry found strength to nod.

He felt a hand on his chest and Snape was muttering above him. "....though the effects of it are not evident on you..." He paused as if considering Harry. "You're head...."

"Is pretty messed up yeah!" Harry started to hear his own words, which he had spat with some force, especially considering he felt so week. Again he heard the beginnings of a dog like laugh from above him.

"Indeed," snarled Snape. He had coaxed Harry over on his side, peering and pressing over his body. "And...what's this..."

"What's what?" Demanded Sirius, springing to life from the doorway.   
Snape was staring at Harry's arm which was on top of a blanket. From the crook there was a long, thin cut, the cut Wormtail had made to retrieve Harry's blood and so revive Lord Voldemort.

"The knife which did this," began Snape, his long, cold fingers pressing Harry's skin, "is it possible, Potter, that the Dark Lord commanded it poisoned?"

Harry tensed up, hating Snape's touch and his words.

"Poisoned?" He repeated, weakly. "Why would he do that? He was going to kill me...he would have..."

"Yes," replied Snape coolly, "but a poison....well I don't expect you to understand Potter...but a poison does not always kill...it can slow it's victims down, slow their senses," he paused, and even with blurred vision Harry knew Snape was watching him closely, "make it harder for them to escape."

"Can you do anything for him?" This from Lupin. Snape pulled a small bottle from is robes. "He'll need to drink this...all of it, which may be a start. It's a pity for him that the rest will depend on strength of will..."

"And why should he drink anything _you_ give him," came Sirius' deadly whisper.

Snape stood up and towards the fire place, placing the bottle on a table next to Harry's head. "Because if he doesn't Black," he said simply, grasping a handful of floo powder, "he will be dead by next week."

**Just to ur right...that pretty little button... Cheers ;)**


	3. Dream & Differ

**Dream and Differ**

_**I beg to dream and differ from this hall of lies**_

_**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives...**_

**Lol this has no relevance I just like it lol !! Anyway, a very short chapter but I thought I would post what I got. Please give ya idea etc if u want more !! **

**Here goes nothing . . . **

The next time Harry awoke, a disgustingly hot and peppery liquid was being forced into his mouth. He choked and tried to sit upright, only to see Sirius in front of him looking crestfallen. Sirius backed up quickly as Harry sat up.

"Snape says you have to drink it." He said moodily, pushing the bottle into Harry's hand. Harry, fighting even to find the strength in his arm and fingers to grasp it, lifted the bottle to his lips again and downed its contents without breathing or tasting. When he looked up, he realized Sirius has been watching him.

"Snape's gone?" He asked his godfather.

"Yeah. Don't worry."

"Sirius, do you know if...if...Cedric's parents...?"

"What? Oh don't worry about that; Dumbledore mentioned...I think he's just talked things through with them."

"Oh." He tried to pull himself up on the chair and seeing this, Sirius knelt down again so they were on a level. "So...what happens now? You've got to stay here or..."

Sirius considered him. "Well, no...Dumbledore's recalled The Order of the Phoenix-"

"The what?"

Sirius smiled slightly. "You'll find out soon enough...it's...well we're an anti Voldemort Order I suppose."

"You're in it then?"

"Well, yes...and...well your mum and dad were too...But let's not worry about all that at the moment. When your better maybe..."

"So where is this Order then?"

"It's in..." Harry saw his Godfather's face darken, "well...Harry I don't want to send you back to sleep again...it used to be my parents house to cut a long story short. Now it's mine...I said Dumbledore could have it for The Order."

"Oh. And will I....or...."

Sirius looked at his feet. "Maybe you should go back to sleep eh?" He said bracingly, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"But..."

"Just you concentrate on getting yourself better...rested up a bit and then...then we'll see."

**AHEM! Thanks, just to your right.**


End file.
